


Rude Awakening

by kadethegeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grey Jedi, Jedi Code, Malachor V, Other, Planet Malachor (Star Wars), Sith Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadethegeek/pseuds/kadethegeek
Summary: Marra Les travels to Malachor V and finds something that probably should have been left well enough alone.
Relationships: n/a





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a salvaged part of a scrapped project with Madsinwonderland, abbyeverafter, and starspidercosplay, but it may be used in upcoming works.

All things considered, Marra Les figured the search went well. She never thought that her passive interest in history would be practical until she read the stone. “This man died dishonorably in service to The Empty One from Malachor.” The stone could have held the answers she so desperately sought. However, Malachor V was destroyed well over 2,000 years ago, and the atrocities done there led it to be purposely forgotten. The only memory the galaxy had was the fact that it was the final battle of the second Mandalorian War. The only thing that mattered now was what was forgotten. This holocron and the taint of the dark side were all that remained. Even without force sensitivity, one could still feel the darkness that implied something powerful and terrible was born here. However, that wasn’t important. Suddenly, something awakened within her. All of her senses seemed enhanced tenfold. Every single neuron in her body burned from overload. She felt like she was being torn apart, cell by cell. Then, there was the void right next to her. It was outside the Scarlet Ibis, and it dwarfed her small spacecraft. Marra Les was less than a speck of dust gazing into the void. It was even more terrifying than before. An old lady’s cryptic voice rang out from the holocron, “Sith is a title, but it is not what I am ...zzzt... There must always be a Darth Traya; one that holds the knowledge of betrayal, who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn. You have bathed in the knowledge of the Sith, but there is not enough truth in such teachings. ...zzzt… It is such a quiet thing, to fall. But far more terrible is to admit it”. Then, a new recording played. The same voice spoke, but it was more subtle, and almost hollow, “If this works, then nobody will be able to hear this. I wish to kill the force. Here, at Malachor. I have learned how to completely drain the Force from a location. Amplifying the power of this place should allow me to remove it from the galaxy. Should I fail, someone will eventually find this holocron. I will teach them what I learned. In time, they may succeed where I did not.” As the holocron shut down, Marra Les was left to her own thoughts, painful as they may be. There must always be a Darth Traya. The thought was tantalizing; the task was nigh impossible. Marra Les, the newly self-appointed Darth Traya, knew exactly what to do to end this new curse that had awakened within her. The self-appointed Darth Traya stepped away from the console and moved towards her room.

The Scarlet Ibis was a sleek, rustic looking Dynamic-class vessel, and its interior looked like it came fresh from the shipyard. Her room was equally sparse, unlike her mind ever since visiting the remains of Malachor. She had regained her bearings, but the curse was so overwhelming that she wanted it gone. She removed a panel from where her bed sat against the wall and removed three objects: the holocron from Malachor V, and two sheets of paper. She studied and compared the papers intently. One was the Jedi Code; the other held the code of the Sith. She read them both, line for line. She also took notes on a third sheet of paper and wrote the following:

There is no emotion; there is peace. 

**Peace is a lie; there is only passion.**

_The sith code is an abject refusal of the Jedi’s proclamation. Struggle is natural, and there are always more battles to fight. However, this may not be what the Jedi speak of. Unfortunately, the Sith are short sighted and the Jedi are not without fault. See next line._

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. 

**Through passion, I gain strength.**

_Here, the Jedi Code contradicts itself; to condemn emotion is ignorance. In banning emotion, they failed their former students. Those students became the first Sith, and they struck back in anger. This is shown in how the Sith Code continues by outlining the strength in emotion._

There is no passion; there is serenity. 

**Through strength, I gain power.**

_It is here that the Jedi double down on their first statement in an attempt to refute the Sith Code’s premise. The Jedi see a lack of passion as serene; the Sith find it to be a path to complacency and weakness. Order 66 proved the Jedi wrong, but the short lifespan for the average Sith makes a case for them being wrong, too. Seeking power only for the sake of having power leads others to challenge you, and this is their undoing._

There is no chaos; there is harmony 

**Through power, I gain victory.**

_Here, the Jedi demonstrate their dogmatic flaws. Harmony frequently stems from chaos. Volcanoes wreak immeasurable havoc on local ecosystems, but what is left over is able to grow far better than what came before. Harmony is rooted in chaos. The Sith are equally flawed. Though motivational, using passion to acquire power in order to gain victory for victory’s sake only leads to unnecessary conflict and a shorter lifespan, as mentioned before._

There is no death; there is the force. 

**Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free.**

_This is the culmination of the false dichotomy. The Jedi believe the force to be the end-all-be-all. The Sith see the force as a tool for their own ends. The force has a will. It is surely not benevolent as the Jedi say. Darth Traya hated it over 2000 years ago, as I do now. For this reason, I propose we kill it and take away both the Jedi’s greatest asset and Sith’s most precious toy._

With that done, Marra Les stashed the pages and holocron back in their hidden compartment and set to work on applying her knew knowledge to the world around her.


End file.
